


reacquainted

by nightbloomings



Series: prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomings/pseuds/nightbloomings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little overwhelming. Too many colours, too many scents, too many voices. It was funny to think that, when she was a girl, Bethany had dreamt so much about someday attending a party just like this one. And now that she was here, and on the arm of actual nobility at that, she felt rather more like shrinking away. Gentle music drifted on the breeze, lute and harp notes brushing past her ear, interspersing with the low tone of Sebastian’s voice at her left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reacquainted

It was a little overwhelming. Too many colours, too many scents, too many voices. It was funny to think that, when she was a girl, Bethany had dreamt so much about someday attending a party just like this one. And now that she was here, and on the arm of actual nobility at that, she felt rather more like shrinking away.

Gentle music drifted on the breeze, lute and harp notes brushing past her ear, interspersing with the low tone of Sebastian’s voice at her left. He was speaking with an Orlesian noble – another name that Bethany hadn’t quite gotten – and they were having a conversation that Bethany feigned being a part of; she nodded, or made quiet noises in the affirmative whenever she guessed it was appropriate.

Sebastian was in his element, no question – he whisked her around the chateau grounds, in between clutches of nobles that huddled together and stared. She’d not seen so many highborn people in one place since she’d been free to wander Hightown, nearly four years prior. There was certainly as much gossip and rumour in the Circle, but it was always easy to escape the judgmental gazes within those stone walls. Here, on the arm of the heir to the throne of Starkhaven, the scrutiny was unavoidable.

And it seemed to render her dumb. Sebastian’s laugh was easy, his wit quick and sharp, no matter who they stood before. It was surprising, as much as it was intimidating – Bethany had never said more than a handful of sentences to him, in the time that she’d had his acquaintance before the Circle. But he’d always seemed so quiet, so reserved; his tone had been even, his eyes always steady. But now, a laugh rumbled frequently from his chest, and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. More than once, Bethany caught herself staring too intently, and when he’d glance at her mid-conversation, she’d have to will away the embarrassment that bloomed across her cheeks. She felt like a girl of twelve years again, not a woman of twenty-two, as she focused her gaze on the cobblestones.

A moment later, Bethany heard Sebastian let out a deep sigh. She glanced up at him, noticing that the couple he’d been talking with had left.

He gave her a smile, just a small one, but it was enough to make her cheeks prickle all over again. “I’d say I’ve had rather enough idle talk, wouldn’t you?”

Bethany returned the smile feebly. “You seem to be in your element.”

Sebastian chuckled and turned towards the centre of the courtyard. “A talent learned many years ago that I’ve not yet managed to lose.”

Bethany followed after Sebastian, unsure of what to say. She came up abruptly behind him when he stopped suddenly at the edge of a dais on which there were several couples dancing to a lively song.

“I wonder how much longer your brother and Tallis will be.”

Bethany twisted a little to look over her shoulder, scanning the crowd for a sign of Garrett. It should’ve been easy – the juxtaposition of pale blue silk and his unruly scruff had made him painfully noticeable a while ago as he’d drifted through the crowd after Tallis. Now, though, she couldn’t spot him anywhere.

“For all we know, he’s managed to convince Tallis that looking for the bottom of an ale keg is more important than looking for the jewel.”

Sebastian laughed, something deep and genuine, and a smile tugged at the corner of Bethany’s mouth at the sound. She watched as Sebastian took a step up onto the dais and then eyed his hand curiously when he reached out to her.

“I dare say we’ve a little more time to fill, then.”

Bethany took Sebastian’s hand, his palm with its warm and slightly calloused skin passing over hers, and she stepped up on the dais next to him.

The minstrels moved into a slower, less lively song, and Sebastian moved Bethany in front of him, not letting go of her hand. His other hand moved to rest lightly at her waist, and she could only just feel his fingers through the fabric of her dress. He whisked her around again, between more pairs of nobility as he led their dance, his step as graceful and easy as his words had been before.


End file.
